


Elysium

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [326]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony persuades Gibbs to get a tattoo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/23/2000 for the word [Elysium](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/03/23/elysium).
> 
> Elysium  
> A dwelling place assigned to happy souls after death; the seat of future happiness; Paradise.  
> Hence, any place or condition of ideal bliss or complete happiness.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #048 Tattoo.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Elysium

“I swear, Jethro. There’s nothing like it. You have to come try it out.” Tony wheedled.

Gibbs just gave Tony one of his stares. “Do I look like the kind of guy to wear a tattoo, Tony?”

“Uh, no, Jet, but it’s pure Elysium, I promise.” Tony gave Gibbs a come hither look. “Please, just try it, Jethro?”

“No.” Gibbs grunted, returning to working on his boat.

“Please, Jethro?” Tony whispered sidling up behind him and rubbing his hips sensually against Gibbs ass.

Gibbs attempted to ignore Tony. That became exceedingly more difficult to do when Tony reached around and squeezed his cock through his trousers.

“Fine. I’ll go, but you better stop teasing and follow through.” Gibbs growled.

Tony just flashed him his most charming DiNozzo grin and slid down to take care of Gibbs erection for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
